ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: The Keys of Space
__TOC__ Notes "At this point, I don't know who to trust or what to believe." "Nonsense. You're just ridiculously unlucky as far as ultras go, or something..." This is an Ultrafan Wiki tribute episode, with a ton of references to other Ultrafan series such as Orion, Giz, Gamma, and 101. '' Prologue Dark energy swirled. "One great name is not enough..." Hekar held her wounded chest. "It is a start." "True..." the dark energy swirled around Hekar, strengthening and healing her. "You are a loyal subject." The ultrawoman was not fooled. "What are you planning?" "Victory." Opening ''From Zero to Hikari, they've lent you their power: Go, Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering the shining stone, That each ultra gave to you alone! If others condemn you, that doesn't matter: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering those you loved; They will send you aid from above! Darkness is seeking the light to devour: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! The fate of the world is in your hands, You can meet the world's demands! Evil will always from purity cower: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Break the chains that hold you back; Right is what the enemy lacks! Chapter One References: 101: 2, Gamma: 1, Zach: 1 Lugeno did not ''use the Zoffy lockseed, but tossed it to Jake, who caught it. It resized before it came to him, quite luckily. This action was one of the most confusing ones of the day to the poor man, who really had no idea what the hey was going on. Lugeno took on Fantom, but was beaten back. Fantom was just about to kill him with an energy blast when Ultraman Noah appeared, and Fantom was blasted into the mountain, barely missing Moedari. In a flash, Empera jr. and Hekar joined the fight, warily circling the two Ultras. Lugeno's colour timer was flashing, with intense heartbeat sounds. Lunaram was no match for Finem. Madame Kandakai limped slowly towards the place where Moedari's statue stood. She tensed as she saw Gromel Midori limping in the same direction. Raising her ring, she fired a bolt. It was stopped by a field from Ultraman Lugeno, who had received a beam to the back from Hekar. He stood between them. "You two are not enemies. Virido has been working for me this entire time." Sozoshi Kandakai was not inclined to believe him. "You are a traitor, Lugeno! You and that bastard Finem.." Father Leo walked carefully towards her. He was hurt, but not near as badly as the other two. "Trust me. I am working for the end of The Hidden One's reign as well, and for the safety of the world. Unlike Finem, I do not believe an End is all that great." "Where is Jake Miliken? You murdered him!" "Actually, he's right over there." Jake had seen them and was walking towards them, but Noah was thrown down before he could reach them. Father Leo tried to shield Noah from the blow that followed, but was thrown back. "This form is too weak..." Ultraman Noah could have taken any of the opponents, or even two at once. But three were too much; because of the power Hekar had received, she was many times more powerful than she was before, nearly as strong as Lugeno. The sky opened and a bolt of energy shot down. Dark Zagi appeared. Turning skywards, he asked; "This is the hero?" A voice answered; "Yes, sadly, yes...." Four incredibly powerful beams joined. Father Leo rushed forward and grabbed the lockseed, but was too weak to transform or to teleport them away. At the least expected moment, they were all whisked to different parts of Japan, Father Leo and Jake to one, Lunaram to Tokyo, and Gromel Midori to Osaka. "What the hell was that?" asked Jake. "You tell me." replied the priest. Chapter Two ''References: Giz; 2, Orion; 1 Neither Father Leo nor Jake Miliken had any idea of where they ended up. The area was wooded, and full of weird sounds. "Seems deserted.." commented Jake. Behind him, Father Leo transformed to ultra form. Jake turned, just on time to see Lugeno bearing down on him. He jumped out of the way, but the punch hit his side, tearing off a chunk of flesh. Jake collapsed against a tree, breathing raggedly. "Just.. tell me... what the hell is going on?" A tentacle swooped down from the sky, catching two unlucky mountain goats. Dark Zagi sipped a cup of tea daintily as he commented; "It seems our experiment does have its drawbacks." The tentacles dissolved into mist and took the form of Ultraman. "It does not matter; Moedari is dead." "He's not really dead. Soon the ultra-brothers will come, and we can get more lockseeds, and open the keyhole faster." The copy of Ultraman dissolved into mist before again taking a different form, this time that of a talking key. "Lugeno must not be successful." Zagi nodded. "Anyway, what are you?" The key dissolved into mist. "I am an ultra. I am a kaiju. I am a mountain. I am a world. I can be anything." "Then who are you?" "Perdition." "Is that your real name?" "Its the one I'm telling you." Zagi sighed. "Why don't you just end everything now, without my aid?" The mist took the form of a black mountain. "Dekk." Ultraman Lugeno raised his fist in front of Jack, but wavered. Turning away, Lugeno un-transformed, panting. He walked away from Jake without looking back. The man was mystified. "At this point, I don't know who to trust or what to believe." muttered Jake. "Nonsense. You're just ridiculously unlucky as far as ultras go, or something..." It was Lunaram. "I teleported to you as quickly as I could. Now come with me." Father Leo watched the two vanish without expression. "I... failed to save the magniverse..." Chapter Three References: Ultra 101: 1, Orion: 1 Jake was bandaged up extensively. "It seems there's things more exiting than video games..." he said, putting his X-box One down. Midori limped in. "So you're still alive, Jake." "Somehow." Midori nodded with a wry smile, noticing Kandakai. "You look lonely without Owari." She pfft'd. "You look desperate... for medical aid. I hired a part time doctor; he'll fix you up. I have to practice for Die Fledermaus." Her phone rang. "Yes?" --awkward moment-- "Oh! I.... ...... ...... ... Yes, bye." She turned to them. "Nevermind, I'm staying here." "What happened?" asked Jake. "Robert Amino, who was to be Dr. Faulk....., he was killed by Empera jr...." Jake and Moedari looked down. "We have to stop this.." Madame looked at them. "Without Lugeno we have no hope." Jake grabbed his jacket. "I'm going." Midori rushed up and grabbed his arm. "Where?" "I just watched the revival of Tiga and the last few episodes of Max. I will become light!" "But... How can we be certain it will work?" Jake looked at him steadily. "We can't, but when has that ever effected my decisions?" "Then I'm coming with you." Madame Kandakai turned her back to them. "You can have your... moment... but I think you're both being just plain idiotic. This was a lost cause from the beginning." The door slammed shut. "AND HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, JAKE MILIKEN, TO SHUT THE DOOR QUIETLY?" She then turned. "I know you're there, Lugeno." Father Leo came out of the shadows. "You learned your lessons better than I thought." Madame Kandakai chuckled as she transformed. "And you forgot your speeches about life far more than I thought." The priest chuckled in turn. "I need do nothing now that Jake's doing it for himself." He raised his transformation device. "I don't need to transform to beat you." She shrugged her shoulders. "What did you think you were doing?" "What was I doing? Dealing out justice." Lunaram raised her arms. "The power of God is not given to you, that you should decide the heart of men. Now I will stop you, if it takes my life!" Chapter Four Jake Miliken and Midori rushed to find someplace they could rent a plane. They were met with much more trouble than anticipated. A man was looking them in the face. "So neither of you have ever been to flight school?" "Yes." "You've never flown a plain in your lives." "Yes." "You don't know how to fly a plane." Jake shrugged. "Yes I have." "I'm afraid I can't let you have it." They sighed. Lunaram raised her hands and fired countless ice particles, all of which were deflected by Father Leo's mind. He raised his arms, and a blast of air knocked her through the walls of the house. "My goal is to save the universe. The life of one man will not stand in its way!" Lunaram stood again. "You're not going to save the universe the way your acting. He has a right to life." Father Leo looked grave. "Right? What makes you think anyone ''has any ''rights? This planet is ruled by a pretentious and hypocritical race! The same people who outcry the German holocaust obliterate countless innocents with the drop of a bomb. They destroy their planet, and violate beliefs. They have no rights left to claim." "In the name of rights the French royalty was brutally murdered, almost all who aided the plan in any way were sadistically put down. In the name of rights humans murder their children. The mere instinct of ants and termites, which they dub 'pests,' puts their greatest cities to shame. They are arrogant; thinking their science can prove something so great as the beginning of the universe, which even the ultras do not claim to know." Lunaram stood. "You believe in rights. You believe in human science, which has accomplished many great things for earth. You believe in them like us, but for a different reason then me, and a reason far different than Jake's or Moedari's. You believe in them because you believe in God." "I do," he said simply, "I will fix this earth for the future. Nothing good can happen without sacrifice. I believe that also. Jake will receive a plane, if he trusts me." Chapter Five In a large building, Father Leo appeared as he teleported in. This was the SAVIOR headquarters, full of people investigating weapons and tracking alien activity. A disposable SAVIOR agent ran up to Father Leo. "A man named Owari Kandakai is here; he wants to speak with you." "WHAT? You let him in?" "To be fair, sir, you aren't paying me enough." "Money isn't a priority when we're working to keep the entire effing universe from disintegrating!" Owari marched in, and pushed the disposable agent aside. "Just what are you thinking, Lugeno? The end must come. The end completes anything." "Yes, it does, but only if it comes when God intends. If anyone else brings an end, then the ended is not complete. Besides, I have work to do. You have not regenerated your ridiculous amount of power yet, and so you will have to go." Jake and Midori were walking aimlessly through a random Japanese town when Owari was standing in front of them, still shouting "ONORE LUGENO!!" Jake and Midori transformed. "You're not getting us this time!" Owari turned to them. "I don't want to fight you, at least. If your looking for a plane, Lugeno will help. " "Um.... Lugeno just tried to murder us." Owari chuckled slightly. "So giving you a plane isn't murder?" Jake hmmph'd. ?"I don't intend for it to be. Nor do I intend to walk straight into such an obvious trap." Father Leo was standing next to him. "It isn't. Your idea, to become light, will not work. It won't, because you are a double. And so, you can borrow a plane and do what I have been trying to do all along." "Double? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Father Leo seemed to ignore him. "SAVIOR will grant a plane." "SAVIOR?" "Superior Association Veered In Organized Retaliation" "That has to be the worst acronym ever." "I did consider 'superior association veered in omniversal resistance', but it doesn't have the same ring. Besides, 'retaliation' rhymes with 'association'." Jake shrugged. "It's not that. The 'veered' doesn't fit. And don't tell me you based the acronym on the name." "I did. Now will you take up my offer on a plane?" Two hours later, Father Leo watched from an upper window as Jake took off. "At least he doesn't believe he's killing himself." Chapter Six The stone statue of Moedari came into sight, and Jake steered steadily right towards the colour timer. Midori jumped off and transformed, in case of accidents. Off course, that was the time Empera jr. decided to show up. He pushed Virido backwards, banging him into Moedari. Jake avoided the Empera's trident but his wings grazed Virido's thigh, leaving several metal splinters and a cut. "What... kind... of.. plane... is.... this..." Jake grunted as he tried to avoid the Empera's snatches. Virido stepped forward and tripped over a house. He fell right past Jake, and against Empera jr.'s trident, which snapped in half. Jake made a rush for Moedari's colour timer, but instead grazed the side of Virido's head as the Ultra tried to get up. The plane's strange metal bounced (!!) and it shot up like a rocket, turning to come down in the most intense nose-dive ever. Virido ran circles on the ground trying to catch the plane, but crashed right into Empera. Jake rocketed downwards, bouncing off Moedari and into the back of Virido's head. Two Days Later Jake raised up his head slowly. "When did that go wrong?" Midori was laying on top of him, rubbing the back of his head, where Jake's plane which had apparently been made of some sort of super-material had hit him. "When you decided to kamikaze into his colour timer!" Jake shifted under Midori. "It was a good idea! Father Leo jinxed us!" Midori chuckled. "Look who's being superstitious now!" Jake found himself in some part of south america, before suddenly being back next to Midori. "What just happened?"Midori looked at him with a strange expression. "What? Nothing happened." They were suddenly aware of Father Leo standing over them, but were too comfortable to care. "Time and space are out of order. The Hidden One has found a new power, double" "I'm not a Kamen Rider," Jake said, trying to stand up, but unable to do so because Midori was still on his chest, "I am Ultraman." Father Leo looked annoyed. "Midori, would you please get off of Jake-kun. You don't want to get hurt." Midori shrugged. "I don't feel lie getting up, Rio." Father Leo started. "You know how to say a Latin 'L'! You speak English!" Midori shrugged. "Speaku Engrish?" Father Leo stalked off. "Oh well, double and Virido, you may not want to stay there long though." Chapter Seven Father Leo stalked off into his rectory. He sat down, and listened to Toreador Song ''from ''Carmen, and sipped a small glass of wine slowly. His phone buzzed, and he began reading the Divine Office to himself. Once he was finished, he teleported to the roof of the rectory. Across the houses, if he strained his Ultra-eyes, he could see the statue of Moedari, with Jake and Midori sleeping at its feet. "You are a double. It is because of you that time and space are falling out of order." Dark Zagi was in audience with the Hidden One, who had taken on the form of a bull-headed Ultra. "It seems the double is causing time and space to fall out of order, Abaddon." "That is good, Zagi." "Good? What do you intend to do? I must know if I am to continue the experiement." The Hidden One reshaped into mist before forming into the form of Ultraman Finem. "I must defeat Dekk. He does not know how to defeat me, and if he did, he would not sacrifice himself for any world." Ultraman Lugeno lost himself in thought. He lay back, and his mind was engulfed in light. "Stephos, what should I do?" A deep, powerful voice answered him from the light. "The best roses always come with thorns, the ugly root supports the mighty tree. You cannot save Moedari without Jake. He is required if you wish to change the future." Lugeno nodded. "But he is a double. He cannot become light." "You underestimate his strength. Trust him for one more day." Lugeno's head snapped up. He jumped off the roof and began walking casually towards the place where Jake and Virido were laying. Jake's head did the same, as he saw a man, partially hidden by shrubs watching him. "Ishibori! You are Zagi!" The man said nothing, but smiled slightly. Two balls of light hit the earth. One of them was Alien Mefilas, who stood up, her eyes still partially closed. The other was an Ultraman who looked almost exactly like Moedari, but without any green. "Now I've got you, kitten-chan!" he said. Jake confronted Ishibori. "What is a double?" The man smiled again. "You will soon find out." The strange Ultraman punched Mefilas in the stomach, causing her to reel back in pain. Jake did the same, grasping himself. Kicking, punching, and showing far more skill than Moedari, the strange Ultra fought Mefilas skillfully, Jake feeling the pain from every stroke. Ishiboro smiled slightly again. "You are just a puppet; a pawn in this game of chess. The reason you have not been able to fight fully with Moedari is because you are also linked with my servant. Now, become power!" Jake gave one sigh before a beam shot from Mefilas' chest. He was sucked into it. The alien raised her head, grew several meters, roared and pushed the strange Ultra to the ground easily. "Miryuu, prepare to die!" she shouted. Midori transformed, and Virido pushed her back. "Let Jake go!" Empera jr. appeared, and rushed over to aid Mefilas. Suddenly Ishibori raised his hand, and dark energy surrounded the two seijin. "Become one!" he ordered. The energy cleared away, and a fusion of the two aliens rushed upon Miryuu and Virido, easily throwing them backwards. "We are Alien Mefera!" Inside, Jake slowly became conscious. "I must.... fight... back..." He sank back, but was engulfed by light. He looked up, to find Mirai Hibino and Daigo Madoka standing over him. "Someone tell me... what the hell is going on?" he asked. Conclusion From the Silver Star to this green earth, Strive to prove them what you're worth! If no one notices, keep fighting forever; Its not for fame that you now endeavour! Moedari! the stars yet shine in the sky; Moedari! To the silver-hued future fly! Don't get discouraged, never give in; What matters is NOW, not what has been! Destiny calls across moons of azure; The fates sing of a darkened future; Don't be afraid, push them out of the way! Do not despair; night is followed by day! Your heart is yet throbbing; all is not lost Much is still lovely, even the frost. Moedari! From this earth to the silver star, A light is shinning, though it comes from afar! Notes Well, that was something. I was planning this plot twist for a while. I also hope what happens next isn't totally predictable. And next episode, more Kiva and a lot of exposition! Next Episode Preview Taiga: '''Lugeno! So this world is next? '''Father Leo: '''This universe's fate depends on my actions. I will not fail. '''Owari Kandakai: '''You are Genisis, I am the Apocalypse. You are the Alpha, I am the Omega. You are the beginning, and I am the End. '''Mirai Hibino (To Jake Miliken)''': '''Come with us; we will take you to the giant. '''Jake: '''Giant? '''Daigo: '''Stephos. Category:Stephan222 Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity